blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Powerpuff Girls Z Adventure Heroes!
The Powerpuff Girls Z Adventure Heroes! is the second series of The Powerpuff Girls Z! NOTE: This is fan made, though, we can possiblity create it, if we get our own studio Helpers Bunnyboo50 Daisy56 BubblesxBoomer4ever Episode List Ideas * Do any of you have ideas for episodes in the series * Bunnyboo's Episode idea "Deja View" Character Voices in English Do you guys want to voice one of the characters? *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup 'New Characters & Villains' The Powerpunk Girls Z Berserk/Motoko: 'Motoko is the self-proclaimed leader of the group. She is the anti counterpart of Momoko. While her name in the Japanese version is Mokoto, her name is Berserk in the English version, her most known name. Unlike Momoko, who is caring and nice, Mokoto is rather sarcastic and controling. While Momoko's bow is neatly tied, Motoko wears wild long, red ribbons. She wears a pink shirt and a red skirt also wearing socks with black shoes. Mokoto's clothling also includes a gold symbol necklace. She has more logic than Momoko does. Motoko uses a yo-yo that is more violent and destructive than Momoko. '''Brat/Misora: '''Misora is the fashionable and perky one of the group. She is the anti counterpart of Miyako. While her name in the Japanese version is Misora, her name is Brat in the English Version, her most known name. She wears a short light blue tanktop, showing her bellybottom and stomach. She wears a black skirt, and aseccories on her arm are 3 light blue bracelets. Misora also wears black stylish shoes. Misora is known to have much longer and larger pigtails than Miyako. While Miyako acts mature and sweet, Misora is dim-witted and obnoxious. She enjoys to talk back, and loves the latest new clothes. Misora can be extremely naive and ditzy. Misora uses a bubblewand more violent like than Miyako. '''Brute/Kanna: '''Kanna is the grossest and the most destructive one of the group. She is the anti counterpart of Kaoru. While in the Japenese Version her name is Kanna, her name in the English Version is Brute, that is mostly known by the fans. She wears a black gothic dress, with a green spike belt tie around her weist. She wears fish lined tights on her legs and long black boots worn on. Kanna also wears green spike bracelets on her arms. Kanna wears her hair in a mohawk and color black. She is believed to be not too different from Kaoru. Like Kanna, she is a tomboy, but unlike Kaoru, she never does anything gross as Kanna does. Kanna uses a dangerous like piko piko hammer as Kaoru does. 'The Strongershine Girls Z Bunny/Miko: 'Miko is the self-proclaim leader of the group. While in the Japanese Version, her name is Miko, the English Version, she is named by her regular name Bunny. She is usually curious and kind, also somewhat level-headed. She was created from time and space by an evil goddness named Shadia, and when little, she was an orphan; who escaped her creator to Earth, and later adopted by a lady named Monia/Sora. Once grew older, she later becomes fast friends with two girls named Akina and Jazmin. Miko wanted the Professor to get rid of her ugly form, which he did, and made her keep her human-like girl appearance permanently. Miko is nice, caring, and cheerful, who has a love for desserts. They became known as The Strongershine Girls Z, sometimes helping Tokyo City/New Townsville from danger. Her signature color is purple, and uses boxing gloves as weapons. She represents flowers. '''Blissy/Akina: '''Akina is the generous one of the group. While in the Japanese Version her name is Akina, her English Version name is Blissy, her common name. Akina is very kind and polite, but like others, will get mad when provoked. Akina knows her manners well, and is quite mature. But still is ditztiest and the most naive one of the girls. Akina met Bunny and Bessie after her class. Akina's school outfit is similar to her dress in the regular show, but with a black ribbon and white heels, also instead, wears a black headband with a bow on it. She then became a member of the group. Her signature color is white, and uses tambourines as weapons. She represents music notes. '''Bessie/Jazmin: '''Jazmin is the tomboyish one of the group. In the Japanese name is Jazmin, while in the English Version, her name is Bessie, her name in the regular show. Jazmin, unlike the regular show, she is a bit more easily upset when provoke in an bad manner. Jazmin has a world class for many boats and enjoys sailing across the seas. She enjoys fishing on cruise ships, but loves Tennis the most. She met Miko and Akina after her break off of sailing the high seas. She is energetic, pumped up, cheerful, and unique. She became best friends with Miko and Akina ever since. She is also somewhat adventurous and full of energy. Her main signature color is bright blue and uses a tennis racket as a weapon. She represents sparks. 'Zebura Zebura: 'A villain from the Manga, who is an upcoming villain. Unlike the first series, she appears in this series. She has a similar uniform to the Powerpuff Girls Z, but it is black and white. She has black hair bunched up in two ponytails, similar to Brat/Misora's. Her weapon is a ribbon. Comments If your a user, write your comments here, (Bunnyboo50 said): So do we create the episodes? Bunnyboo50, 20:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) So far, we got two artworks of the characters of this new series? So let's do some more work! What kinds of artwork? Oh! And did you hear Victoria Justice's new song Freak the Freak Out! It was soooo awesome!- Seddie Lover Blissy's picture is actually a villian from a fancomic I read, Bell. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 16:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... maybe we could remake her. But need some artwork and voice actresses.....! I think we can post audutitions! Yeahz! I'll be happy to draw some characterz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesomeic! I got an idea, but it requires editing pages! Daisy, your drawing pictures, and you have a scanner? Bunnyboo50 I don't have a scanner, but I take photos with my cell phone and upload them onto here. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 04:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Interesting! I'm curious. I was thinking of making an episode of The PPGZ with The Powerpunk Girls Z debuted, being the same thing as the comic stripe. I read the comic stripe of Deja View somewhere online. So I'll make the episode of it. Bunnyboo50 Really? Coolz. Do you guys think we should add Zebura in, a villian from the original PPGZ manga that never was shown in the anime? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 14:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I bet Seddie Lover will enjoy it! I love it! I read about Zebura, and I would love for her to be in the series! So I'll add Zebura to the new villains list. Oh, and happy thanksgiving! -Seddie Lover Happy Thanksgiving! I give thankz for having such great friends like you guyz ^^ [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 14:59, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Awwww, Daisy, that is soo sweet! You're a great friend too, including you Seddie Lover and BubblesxBoomer4ever! Thanks! You guys rock!! Can we have Takaaki/Cody in this show? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 05:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll look him up. Bunnyboo50 Gallery She's here! Powerpuff Bunny Z!.png|Bunny (Miko) Z Bell in PPGZ by J8d.jpg|Blissy (Akina) Z PowerPunkGirlsZ.png|The Powerpunk Girls Z! Yuji__s_PowerPuff_Z_Bunny_by_Lance_the_One.jpg|Bunny in PPGZ AT Banana by Mako chan89.png|Bessie in PPGZ Category:Series Category:Fanon Works